Confessions
by StarWarsWriter3299
Summary: Two Half-Siblings share confessions to each other.


It was a cold, breezy night. The sky was very dark and according to the weather it was about to thunder soon. Sitting out on his porch, with a soda in his hand and wearing a dark leather jacket and pajama pants was Jason DiLaurentis. He looked out into the open, no one was around and most of his neighbor's lights were turned off.

He checked his watch. 10: 50. Jason wasn't tired and he shouldn't have been drinking soda. It kept him awake at night. Thankfully it was a Friday which meant he didn't have work until Monday.

"Jason." A small feminine voice said. Jason looked to his left and saw someone approaching him wearing a light brown coat and jeans. It was his sister, not Alison, his other one Spencer. He smiled at her. "Spencer. I haven't seen you in a few days."

Spencer nodded. "I've had a lot going on in my life lately. I'm sure the girls told you."

Spencer sat down next to her half-brother on his porch. Jason patted her on the back. "I'm sorry Spencer. It's terrible what's happened to you and your friends."

"I loved him…, her voice trailed off and quickly fell silent. Jason wasn't really sure how to react, but Spencer was his sister she needed all the support she could get right now.

"I loved him so much and I thought he loved me. But he's nothing but a liar and apart of the A team. A betrayer." Spencer said through grit teeth and an aggressive tone of voice.

"Not everyone is who they appear to be."

"I have to tell you something, Jason." Spencer said looking at him. Whatever it was it sounded serious, real serious. "Is everything OK?"

Spencer shook her head. "No. Not quite. I haven't told anyone. Not my parents, Melissa or the girls. Even Dr. Sullivan doesn't know."

"So then why are you telling me?"

"You're my brother."

Jason liked how quickly she came to trust him. "What is it?"

Spencer took a deep breath and then, " I'm cutting myself, Jason."

Jason looked surprised. "Spencer, where are you cutting yourself?"

"On my arms." She said. Spencer then pulled up her arm sleeve and Jason saw at least ten cuts on her arms. "Spencer this is terrible. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"My boyfriend was A. The one who was tormenting me on the A team and god knows how many more people! My Toby ruined my life."

"We need to take you to see someone."

"No! My parents will kill me if they find out."

"If they don't find out it'll only make things worse Spencer. You don't want that. Do you?"

Spencer got up and walked down the porch steps. "Where are you going?" Jason asked as he looked up at her. "Things will never get better." She said and instantly ran off into the darkness. It began to rain seconds after and Jason just stood on the porch. He couldn't see where she went but he presumed she went home.

Jason realized Peter and Veronica weren't home and Spencer was all by her. He didn't care if it was raining she was his sister and he didn't want her to be hurting herself again. Jason sprung up from the porch steps and poured his soda out onto his yard. There wasn't much left anyways. Jason sprinted to her house, it was only a few houses down and he realized she left the back door slightly open. Jason ran to the back door, opened it and stepped inside. He saw her in the kitchen with a kitchen knife. "No! Spencer!" he screamed at her as she put the blade up to her tan skin. She almost cut herself but Jason took the knife from her and it hit the floor. An echo ringed out as it hit.

Spencer broke down into tears immediately. She had hit her breaking point and Jason pulled her into a hug. She put her face down into her brother's shoulder and cried her eyes out. Jason didn't care of his new shirt was getting stained with tears. He knew his sister was in a really rough situation right now.

After about a minute and a half of crying into his shoulder Spencer stopped and pulled back. "I need to get myself together I'm a total mess."

"You're not a mess you're going through a rough time at the moment dealing with betrayal. I was a mess during high school."

"But you got better. I did."

"Just go see Dr. Sullivan. She'll not what to do."

Spencer nodded. "Fine. First thing tomorrow."

"I'll drive you." Jason said smiling. "I don't want you to get worse and um…"

"What is it?" Spencer asked, in a worried tone of voice.

"I haven't been so honest with you lately."

Silence. Spencer looked at Jason as he lifted up his shirt and showed him his wound. Spencer breathed heavily; she _knew_ where he got that wound from. She stepped back from him and shook her head. "No. Jason. No." She said in a chanting like way through gasps of breath. "Spencer. Let me explain."

"What?! She snapped at him. "Let me guess my ex-boyfriend and brother are now on the A team."

"Spencer I have nothing to do with the A team."

"Then why do you have that wound? Clearly you were trying to push Aria off the train."

"Spencer just listen to my story. I came across Mona on the train and asked her why she was on. I assumed she was out of Radley. She told me she locked and drugged Garrett into a box in the back of the train and told me she'd throw it off. I believed her and decided to help but I heard Aria screaming and realized she was also in there. I tried to stop Mona but she was persistent and kept demanding me to help her throw the box off. I ran away seconds before you, Hanna and Emily came in. I don't know where Mona went but we talked after we discovered Alison's body bag. I realized she needed help and decided to take her under my wing and guide her. That's why I've been with her lately."

Spencer looked at him for a minute as if she was studying him. It was a crazy but plausible story. She believed him. "I believe you." Jason looked shocked. She embraced him in a hug again and he hugged back. "I'd never hurt you. I don't want to see another sister of mine hurt even if they're just a half-sister."

Spencer smiled. For the first time in a while she really felt loved. Not in a romantic way like with Toby but loved by a family member. Melissa didn't care for her and her mom and dad barely had any time for her now on because they had a really important job.

"Stay at my place tonight. You can sleep in Alison's old bedroom or on the couch." Jason offered her. Spencer pulled out of their embrace and nodded. "I prefer the couch. It'll feel two weird sleeping in Alison's old bedroom. It's almost like a memorial for her or grave."

Jason nodded. "I know what you mean. I can't even go into that room anymore."

"I'll get my things." Spencer said as she walked past Jason and exited the kitchen.

J&S

The next morning Jason drove Spencer to the office of Anne Sullivan. Spencer hadn't seen her in about two weeks since Toby's betrayal. As the two waited in the office Spencer told Jason he can come into the session if they want. Jason agreed and when the woman at the front desk called her name the two half-siblings went.

Spencer walked into the office of her social worker and Anne looked up from her desk to Spencer walking in. "Good morning Spencer. I'm glad you came to see me." Spencer smiled. "I'm glad I came to see you too. I brought someone with me. Dr. Sullivan this is my brother, Jason."

Anne smiled. "Hello Jason. Nice to meet you."

Jason smiled and nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you too." The two took a seat on the couch and Dr. Sullivan got up from her desk and took a seat in front of them.

"My sister's been going through a rough time. With Toby's betrayal she's been hurting herself."

Anne looked concerned at Spencer. "What's happening Spencer?"

"I'm cutting myself." She replied back, showing Anne the cuts. Anne gasped. "Spencer why are you hurting yourself?"

"Because of Toby. He was the one tormenting me and my friends and I don't know how to handle it." Spencer told Anne with tears beginning to poor down from her eyelids.

"Well I'm here for you Spencer and so is your brother. You'll get through this. It's always nice to have a sibling around for help."

Spencer smiled. She was truly grateful to have Jason as a supportive brother and Jason was always going to be there for her.


End file.
